Loading and unloading operations of semi-trailers, containers, cargo containers, storage containers, over-the-road truck trailers and other similar type cargo carrying containers at railroad loading yards, truck terminals, intermodal terminals, intermodal (truck, rail, and port) terminals, freight yards and the like have been unorganized and inefficient in many cases. For example, crane operators and truck drivers often are required to work together, "real time" to load or unload containers on trailer chassis, and crane operators often have difficulty locating containers and often crane operators are required to store containers far away from tracks or in difficult to find places for subsequent loading.
There is need for improving loading and unloading systems in the transportation industry. More particularly, the railroad loading industry could use a loading and unloading approach analogous to air traffic controllers, for improved efficiencies.
Thus, there is a need for a high density narrow-profile storage system, comprising the steps of: unloading a container from a train car; storing the container in a storage yard substantially adjacent and parallel to a track; loading the container on a buffer in proximity to the storage yard; lowering the container on a chasis of a tractor trailer; and transporting the container away from the buffer. In more detail, the high density narrow-profile storage system can include: a crane adapted for unloading a container from a train car; a narrow-profile storage yard substantially adjacent and parallel to a train track; a buffer adapted to receive and lower a container on to a chassis of a tractor trailer; and a tractor for transporting the container away from the buffer.